Dark Angel
by StellaRiddle
Summary: "I'm coming my love, and this time, I am taking you with me when I leave. Be prepared, because I will take you whether you want to come or not. I love you. So much. Stay safe my love. Soon, this will all just be a nightmare. D.R" Hermione's life is about to change. Her Dark Angel is coming for her. Rated M for Dark scenes and language.


_I know not what to do. My love, I am afraid. I am truly afraid. I fear I am dying. Perhaps I already have. You are the only thing that is keeping me going. My head hurts from all of the weight I have been carrying. Not even pure bloods are safe anymore. I know you are muggle born, but worry not, my little vixen, I will keep you safe. Of course you do not know it yet. But soon it will be time and I will take you away. We will be happy. Finally. Just you and me my love, but I know how stubborn you are. I will convince you that I am worth your time. I have a private property in France my love, where we will hide until this is all over. I'm coming for you soon, my love. Do not worry. I am coming and I will take you away from all the madness. You are not weak, my love, but if I loose you too, I shall perish. Be ready darling, because soon it will just be me, and you. I'm coming my love, and this time, I am taking you with me when I leave. Be prepared, because I will take you whether you want to come or not. I love you. So much. Stay safe my love. Soon, this will all just be a nightmare._

 _D.R_

Hermione shivered, tucking the note back into her coat pocket. She had re-read it so many times; she was surprised that the ink had not yet faded. Her secret lover, whoever he was, was somewhere out there tonight, and soon, he had promised that he would come. She sat shivering in the snow, wrapping her quilt tighter around herself. It was her turn to patrol, and she sat alone in the dark. She thought about him. D.R. Who was he? When would he come? Would she really want to leave Harry and Ron? Of course not, she wanted to stay. She had promised to help find the horcruxes after all. It had been strange. One day, the note had appeared in her pocket. She had been scared at first after she had read it, but now she was not. She, of course, would not go with this mystery man. She was going to stay with her best friends until the end. She smiled softly to herself and reached into her top to pull out Slytherin's locket. She sighed.

"You've caused me and my friends loads of trouble, little thing." She murmured, and the locket seemed to hum. "Who do you think it is? Should I trust this mystery man?" Hermione snorted to herself. The lack of food seemed to b getting to her head. She was talking to a flipping horecrux after all. The locket seemed to burn in her hand. She sighed before tucking the golden locket back into her shirt, where it fell into place besides her heart, its own tiny heart beating in time with hers. She leaned back against the yellowed tent and wiggled a bot, trying to get comfortable.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold," Hermione started to softly sing.

"Two dungeons deep, and taverns old.

We must away, ere break of day.

To find our long, forgotten gold." It was one of her favorite songs from the book 'The Hobbit". She was rather upset that she had forgotten the book when she packed for the horecrux hunting, but she supposed she had other things on her mind.

"The pines were roaring, on the high.

The winds were moaning, through the night.

The fire was red, its flames they spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light." She could almost see the dwarfs and Bilbo riding on their tiny ponies in front of her. Oh how she wished that she were young again, without a worry in the world. She sighed again and relaxed against the tent. She sat there for another hour before a mass of black hair popped out of the tent flap.

"You okay Mione?" He asked softly, and Hermione nodded, lifting up the blanket so that Harry could join her beneath it. He did so gratefully, and they snuggled into each other's warmth. The horecrux thumped angrily against her bare skin, but Hermione ignored it. They sat in silence and Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You alright Ronald?" Hermione asked as Ron grimaced when he tried sitting up. He nodded but clutched his ragged pillow to his chest, hiding his right arm behind it. Hermione walked up to him and gently removed the pillow, slightly surprised at seeing red seeping through the material on his shirtsleeve.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Ron looked at her sheepishly. He squirmed under her stern gaze.

"Ok, you got me. Harry and me played catch last night. It messed up my arm." Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly, Ronald, you've re-opened your wounds! Hold still." She gently peeled his sodden sleeves of and cleaned his wounds. She smacked him gently on the head. "Silly boy." He grinned at her. She smiled back before she headed back to her hair. She snuggled up and re opened her book.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Father, I am so nervous. What is your horecrux saying? Is she alright?" Voldemort turned to his panicked son.

"She is fine. She is currently tending to the Weasley boy's arm." Voldemort assured him gently. His son's handsome face relaxed. He suddenly looked proud.

"My little witch. Caring for others before herself." He then looked anxious again. "Father. I'm worried. I need her here with me." He said desperately. Voldemort walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around the blond boy. "Father," He mumbled into the dark fabric. "Are you disappointed that I am so madly in love with her? Since she's a muggle born?" Voldemort sighed. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"No I don't care. She is perfect. She is kind and knows a lot, that Hermione does. She will be a perfect addition to our family."

"I am terrified. I know she will struggle and disobey me. I am pretty much planning on kidnaping her after all." He looked so close to tears and it broke Voldemort's heart to see his son so distraught. "Father." The boy was suddenly very serious. "She will hurt me with her words and such when she is still new. You have to promise me that you wont hurt her, at all. In fact, I would prefer that you are only with her when I am in the same room." Voldemort understood exactly what his son was saying, and he was not hurt at all by the words.

"I would never." He said softly. "I will care for her just as much as I do you." His son relaxed into him.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly, and Voldemort smiled.

"Soon." He promised, stroking the boy's pale hair. "Soon you will have her in your arms." Voldemort loved his son with all his heart, despite popular belief that he could not love. He would do anything to make his only son happy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione finished packing up all their things. She sighed ad took a last look at her beautiful surroundings. Ron and Harry approached and they both held out their hands. Hermione smiled gently and slid her beaded bag onto her fore arm before grabbing both their hands in her own. With a small pop they apparated away from the beautiful mountainside.

When the awful squeezing feeling stopped, Hermione opened her eyes. They where standing on the outskirts of yet another forest. Hermione felt relived that they had arrived with no more splinching. She turned to look at her two best mates. They each gave her a lopsided grin.

Harry went off under the invisibility cloak in search of food. Hermione set up the tent while Ron rested his still weak body on a rock.

Night fell, and Hermione was once again alone on her shift. She gently pulled the yellowed parchment from her pocket and smoothed it out with her gloved hand. It was not snowing, but it was still cold. With every breath, a tiny little cloud formed. She held the piece of paper tight between her fingers. She took a deep shuddering breath before folding the parchment up again and tucking it away. She pulled out the horecrux. It was weird, and she knew she shouldn't, but she tended to speak with the locket when she was alone. It was like a comfort thing.

"Hey little guy." She whispered, and the locket warmed slightly in her palm. She smiled and leaned once again against the aged tent. "Who are you D.R?" She asked out loud, and the locket hummed.

"Who's D.R Herms?" Hermione jumped, dropping the horecrux back beneath her sweater.

"NO ONE." She said a bit too quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione." He said warningly.

"I have no clue Harry! Must have been a name I read somewhere. Perhaps in a book." She laughed nervously. She wasn't completely lying. Harry wasn't having it though. Hermione really was an awful liar.

"Hermione, I need to know. You never know, it could have something to do with Volde.."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Came an angry retort from inside the tent.

"It could have something to do with HIM." His forest green eyes narrowed. "There is something your not telling me." Hermione shook her head.

"Its nothing Harry I swear."

"HERMIONE. YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled, gripping Hermione's shoulders tightly. Hermione yelped as his fingernails dug deep into her skin through her jumper. Ron burst out of the tent.

"What the hell?" He cried, running forwards and prying Harry's fingers away from Hermione. She had tears shinning in her hazel eyes.

"Don't you understand you pathetic mudblood?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort's eyes widened. His son noticed immediately.

"Is it Hermione?" He asked hurriedly. Voldemort looked deep into his son's pale grey eyes. He hesitated.

"I think we need to go get her." Voldemort said slowly. The pale boy in front of him let a strangled cry escape his throat. He started tearing at his hair.

"We need to get her! Now! Father! Tell me what's happening!"

"Potter is…. Hurting her." Grey eyes darkened.

"I'll kill him." His son growled. Voldemort chuckled.

"He is mine to kill my boy. You focus on Hermione." But his son was angry, very angry. With a sound as loud as gunfire that rocketed through the mansion a very riled up boy disappeared from the manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was running. She wove in and out of the trees, ducking under low hanging branches and leaping over fallen logs and rocks. Her legs burned but she didn't care. Her throat stung and her eyes watered, but she didn't stop. Harry had called her a mudblood. She couldn't believe it. How could he? After Ron had torn him away, he had sworn at her and spat at her boots, and Hermione had turned around and ran. Tears blinded her as she stumbled through the undergrowth. Why. Why? Why? WHY? She was absolutely distraught. Where would she go now? She had no one to go too.

And with a wack….. She ran into a hard chest. She cried out and fell backwards. A strong arm snaked around her waist and yanked her up.

"LET GO!" She shrieked, tears and snot covering her face as she bashed her fists hard at the opposing person. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Hermione! Shhhh! I've got you! Do not panic." Hermione stopped. That voice. It was so familiar. She stopped her flailing for a second and blinked through her tears.

"Draco Malfoy?" She whispered, before she started struggling again, yelling something about a ferret. The pale boy laughed and held her still, making her look at him.

"No, no, no." He laughed. "My name is Draco Riddle." Hermione's glazed eyes widened as his lips covered hers in a searing kiss. D.R….. _We will be happy._ Hermione tried to turn her head. _I will take you whether you want to come or not._ Hermione whimpered as Draco nibbled her bottom lip. _I'm coming for you soon, my love._ He tangled his fingers into her hair. _But if I loose you too, I shall perish_. He grinned as his little witch fainted, the shock too much for her on top of everything that had happened. He tightened his grip on her and apparated away.

 _Soon, this will all just be a nightmare._

 _D.R_

TBC

 **A/N: Hope you liked that. I didn't really like writing this first part, but I obviously had to start my story somehow. It will get better. I promise Ha ha. So what do you think will happen? Im wondering about making Draco a Veela. What do you think about that?**

 **XOX and Please REVIEW!**

 **Stella Riddle**


End file.
